Tempus Reversus
by Spannie
Summary: After the tragic ending of Dumbledore's life, several people band together to stop Voldemort. Things then go to hell and to save all the lives that were lost, starting with Sirius Black, they go back in time. HPCW


Time Reverses 

After the death of Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter decided the time to stop hiding the truth had come and he and Charlie Weasley came out to the world as being together. The truth behind the relationship between Harry and Severus Snape came out too. He was Lily Potter's best friend and Harry's second godfather. Harry and Severus, all though enemies in public were different behind closed doors and Draco Malfoy was actually a very close friend of Harry's. He knew all about the plan to kill Dumbledore and knew that Severus had not betrayed the Order or Dumbledore. The four of them decided they could not hide any longer and told everything to the Order. Mr and Mr Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione abandoned Harry and he was forced to search for the horcruxes alone, or so he thought. He created a group to hunt for the vile things consisting of himself, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They all managed to stay alive and find 3 of the four missing horcruxes but by that time their world was already lost. They had only one safe haven left, the one place Voldemort feared to go, the place of his first downfall: Godric's Hollow.

The Horcrux Hunters ran into the remains of Godric's Hollow and threw up shields and silencing barriers. They were all tired, Tonks and Kingsley badly wounded and they were all despondent. They turned to Harry who was trying desperately to keep a brave face on things and keep his friends feeling optimistic. However, he too was badly wounded and the baby he was carrying in his arms would not stop crying. Her name was Hope and she had been born three months previously, shortly after his 18th birthday.

"There's only one thing left to do guys. We've lost the war in this time but we can still save all of our lives and destroy him by going back in time to my fifth year. Don't interrupt! Before Professor Dumbledore died he told me that if something went wrong and we were losing then he had a way to save all of our lives, even Sirius and him. He told me a spell that would take a group of people back in time to a specific point where they could change things for the better and save the world. Look, I understand this is a dangerous prospect and something I doubt you want to do but it's the only way to save all of our lives. Who's in?"

"Wait Harry…If we do this, are we going back as we are now or are we transferring consciousnesses with are former selves, i.e. would we have to leave Hope behind?" Severus asked his godson.

"Don't worry Uncle Sev, we're going back as we are now. Let's take a vote, who's coming back with me?" He asked and all 12 hands rose. "Well it looks like it's all of us. This spell is designed so that if our future selves see us they won't go insane and we won't fade out as things change. When we get back there we have to go to Grimmauld Place immediately. If I've calculated right we'll return to the day before I arrived at Grimmauld Place. Once there, grab the past forms of yourself and get them to the study. Dray, you get Dumbledore, I'll deal with Sirius! Harry said and started to chant: _Tempus Reversus, Tempus Reversus, July 27th 2003. Tempus Reversus, Tempus Reversus, July 27th 2003." _Things started to spin and the Horcrux Hunters passed out. Harry was the first to stir and he looked around. They were in a park, the park near Grimmauld Place if he was correct. He saw a paper lying nearby and there was the date July 27th 2003.

"WE DID IT!!!" Harry cried and the others woke up with a start. Charlie pulled Harry and Hope to him hugging them tightly. They were all safe and now in the past. The group all knew precisely where they were and made for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and a very much alive Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. They went in and made for the parlour. It was empty just as they had hoped and Harry put locking and silencing charms on the door. Each person then went one by one to get their past counterparts. Draco collected his past self and transported him to Grimmauld Place before he flooed to Hogwarts where he was met by Albus Dumbledore's wand.

"Professor! Listen, I'm Draco Malfoy from approximately 3 years from now where the world is lost. You are dead there professor and the only good people left alive are Harry Potter and his group of Horcrux Hunters. Please believe me Professor; they're waiting now at Grimmauld Place for you and Sirius Black. Please believe me or we are all lost."

"What proof do I have that you are telling me the truth?"

"Harry gave me this! He said you would recognise it." Draco said and produced the sword of Gryffindor. The Headmaster stared at in and then nodded and followed Draco back through the floo to Grimmauld Place where he was met my 11 people from the future and their current counter parts. All that was missing was Harry, Hope and Sirius. Moments later Harry walked in levitating an unconscious Sirius Black.

"Hey guys! Whoa lower your wands he's fine but he wouldn't come quietly so I had to stupefy him! Hello Professor, it's been a long time. Sit down all of you; this is going to take a while. Shack, Tonks, are you guys alright or do you need more potions?"

"We've already taken them Ry but you should take some now too, yours are wearing off by now I'm sure!" Kingsley said and Harry took the potions Severus handed him. The members of the current time looked shocked at their future selves and were desperately requiring an explanation. Sirius had also awakened at this point and was demanding an explanation.

"Hello to you too Harry? I think it is time you offered us an explanation don't you?"


End file.
